


A Crown For Every Achievement

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: It's Mo's birthday. Auston gives him sexual favors. Freddie is long suffering but in love with two idiots. Please know that Auston's ass is better than a Rolex.





	A Crown For Every Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @secretlygrandR for looking this over for me. All left over mistakes are mine!

Mo wakes up sweating, with Auston’s elbow wedged in his ribs and Fred’s leg slung over both of his. He’s not exactly comfortable, but he still can’t quite believe he gets to wake up like this, so he’s not about to complain or take anything for granted. 

Fred moves next to him and it’s all so normal. Mo always wakes up first, Fred usually a couple minutes later once his brain has subconsciously registered the change in Mo’s breathing pattern or whatever the fuck.

“Morning,” Freddie whispers, trying to keep quiet even though it’ll be another hour before Auston grudgingly stirs, and only after Freddie or Mo bribes him with a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Mo whispers back. He pushes the hair flopping over Freddie’s forehead back and then kisses the little freckle at the corner of his right eye.

Freddie smiles at him, rubs the sole of his foot up Mo’s calf and says, “I’d kiss you back, but I don’t think you love me enough to put up with my morning breath.”

He rolls out of bed and Mo watches him go toward the bathroom, the huge expanse of his shoulders, the pale skin of his naked ass, somehow even whiter than the rest of him. The way his hair is all screwed up in the back from his pillow, or someone’s fingers, or just because he’s got curls and his hair is a little bit too long because that’s the way Auston likes it best. 

Mo’s heart twists in his chest and he takes a deep, steadying breath as Fred closes the bathroom door and starts up his electric toothbrush. He’s pretty sure Fred’s wrong. It’s possible Mo loves him more than enough to put up with a little morning breath. 

~~~

“Is sex a lame birthday gift?” Auston asks over breakfast, and Mo, like, almost spits out the smoothie he’s drinking.

Freddie starts cracking up and Mo sets down his smoothie and asks, “Do I even want to know?”

“Fred says I can’t give you sexual favors for your birthday because I give you sexual favors all the time, but I was thinking like… these would be _special_ sexual favors.” 

Auston says all of this while furiously texting someone, probably Marns, and it’s so fucking adorable that when he finally does look up, Mo’s just sitting there smiling at him fondly. He’s got it so bad for both of his stupidly handsome and incredibly dumb boyfriends, and he’d be mad about it if he wasn’t so busy pinching himself to make sure it’s actually real. 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Fred says. “I’m just not sure he’d be into it, is all. Maybe he’d rather have a nice watch or something.”

“My ass is better than a watch,” Auston says and no one in the room is going to argue with that, so Mo just nods even though he wants to point out that he _does_ get to have Auston’s ass on a pretty regular basis. “Anyways,” Auston continues, “You’d be into it too because your dick has to be involved, Fred.”

That gets Freddie’s full attention which Mo rolls his eyes at. They’re both ridiculously easy for Auston, which makes sense, because as far as Mo’s been able to tell, the whole world is ridiculously easy for Auston. 

“Oh?” Freddie’s asks. “Do tell.”

“I don’t think it’s fair that Fred’s dick is involved in my birthday ass,” Mo protests. “Maybe I _would_ rather have a nice watch.”

“See,” Fred says smugly. “Get this man a Rolex, Mr. Eleven Million Dollars Per Year.”

“I don’t have eleven million dollars until next year, and anyways, he already has a Rolex,” Auston says, his tone taking on that superior bratty quality it gets when he feels people aren’t properly impressed with how amazing he is. “And both your dicks would be involved! Like, at the same time.”

“How is that new?” Freddie asks.

Auston just arches a brow at him and suddenly Mo thinks he understands. His ears start ringing and his face flushes with blood, and there’s no possible way Auston could know because _oh my god_.

“Oh my God,” Mo says out loud, because having Auston naked, sweaty, and writhing on his and Freddie’s dicks at the same time is one of his deepest fantasies. Like the kind of shit he jerks off too when he knows he’s going to have a few hours alone to drag it out and then feel a little ashamed about how into it he was afterward. He’d never let himself ask for it out loud.

“Yeah,” Auston says all self-satisfied and smug. “Got your attention now, huh?”

“I’m lost,” Freddie says. “We all have sex together all the time.”

Mo still can’t breathe normally and he flushes even redder when Auston says, “Mo’s got enough DP porn in his browser history to have me fully convinced this is going to be the best birthday gift he’s ever gotten or will ever get.”

Freddie chokes on nothing -- maybe on his own spit -- and has to sit down on the bar stool next to the one Auston’s currently occupying. Auston hands him his half empty water bottle and Freddie chugs all of it, taking a wheezy breath as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

“I---,” Freddie starts and then just sort of trails off as he stares out into their living room.

Mo knows the feeling. His brain is completely fried just _thinking_ about it. 

“Hmm,” Auston says looking at Freddie. “How much mileage can I get out of this? Like, can I just give you a card in October that says ‘Remember that time in March when you DP’d me with Fours? Happy Birthday!’”

“You’ll have eleven million dollars by then. I want a Rolex,” Freddie says, clearly recovered from his melted brain enough to troll Auston again.

“Gold digger,” Auston says affectionately.

Mo just loves them both so fucking much. He gets up and crosses over to where Auston is sitting to kiss him and also maybe shut him up for a second. Auston sinks into the kiss, sweet and pliant in a way he never is in any other area of his life. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Mo says sincerely when he’s done kissing Auston breathless.

It’s weird because Mo is only a couple of years older than Auston. They’re basically on the same trajectory as far as life experiences go, but Mo’s weirdly protective of him anyway. Freddie says it’s because Mo’s the team dad, but he says it affectionately, so Mo lets him get away with it and only teases him about being the _actual_ old man in this relationship every now and then.

“Dude,” Auston says. “It’s not exactly going to be a hardship for me. I’m excited about it.”

“I just want you to be sure,” Mo says, running his thumb over Auston’s lower lip.

Auston bites him, smiling with Mo’s thumb caught between his teeth. He bites a little harder before he lets go and says firmly, “I’m sure.”

~~~

They have practice on Mo’s birthday, but they’re in Toronto at least, and they don’t have a game the next day by some cosmic luck, so they plan the whole thing for that night. 

Auston ditches them after practice to have lunch with Marns, which works out fine because it means he and Freddie can go to lunch together and talk. They all try to do at least one thing a week with just two of them, a rule they set up back in the beginning when it was Fred and Auston and Mo and Auston and not so much Mo and Fred. Things are different now. Maybe Auston’s still the glue but Mo loves Freddie separate from Auston now. He’s pretty sure Fred loves him back. 

They eat salmon salads at a pub Mo likes and Freddie plays footsie with him while they talk about practice and their upcoming game against the Lightning.

“They’re just so damn good,” Mo says frustrated, waving his hand in the sky. “And we’re going to have to go through them if we want The Cup.”

“We’re pretty good too, Fours,” Freddie says calmly. 

Mo kind of deflates in the face of Freddie’s steady reassurance. It’s what Mo loves best about him. He’s funny and sarcastic in the same way Auston is. He can be sweet when people really need it, and he’s thoughtful in small and surprising ways. But, it’s knowing that he has someone who will have his back if he needs it, no matter what, that really takes Mo’s breath away.

“I know,” Mo says softly. He moves his foot next to Fred’s and presses against him.

“You nervous about tonight?” Fred asks, his eyes soft and sincere.

“What if we hurt him?” Mo asks. “It’s like… a lot.”

Freddie laughs and says, “Yeah, yeah we all know you have a big dick, Fours.”

“Maybe I’m talking about your dick,” Mo counters, and, to be fair, he kind of _is_.

Mo’s above average, but Freddie’s dick is proportional to the rest of Freddie, and Freddie is _huge_.

Fred shrugs, not cocky exactly, but more like he’s just comfortable with the facts. 

“We’ll be careful,” Fred says. “And anyways, I know you. We’re going to be two dicks deep in Auston and you’ll be making love. You’re going to make double penetration romantic somehow.”

Mo immediately blushes and says, “Shut up.”

Freddie look incredulous when he says, “Oh, my god, Fours. I was kidding. What did you do?”

~~~

Auston gets home from Mitch’s house in time for dinner. Freddie cooks steaks and green beans while Mo puts a salad together.

“Who gave you flowers?” Auston asks, sticking his nose in the bouquet sitting on the kitchen bar.

“They’re for you,” Mo says, trying to hide how red his face is.

“Why am I getting flowers for your birthday?” Auston asks, but he’s already plucking the card from where it’s sticking out of the folds of a lily. Auston reads the card quietly, and Mo feels hot and embarrassed until Auston comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Mo’s middle.  
“Thank you,” he says softly, kissing the sensitive spot on Mo’s neck right under his ear. “The flowers are beautiful.”

“I can’t believe you got him ‘thanks for the double penetration’ flowers,” Freddie says, plating up their food. 

“At least he _got_ me a ‘thanks for the double penetration”’ gift,” Auston says, going over to kiss Freddie too. Freddie lingers over it because Freddie’s also a sucker for Auston, even if he does a better job hiding it than Mo does. When they break apart, Auston goes on like he never stopped. “You’re getting DP too and it’s not even your birthday.”

Freddie says, “Who says I didn’t get you something?”

“Well gimme,” Auston says, stealing a green bean off one of the plates and popping it in his mouth.

“Take the plates to the table,” Freddie says as he walks off toward the bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Mo carries his and Fred’s plates and Auston carries his own and an opened bottle of cabernet that Freddie picked out. Mo sits and let’s Auston pour the wine, rolling his eyes at Freddie when he comes back into the dining room carrying a little peach colored gift bag.

Auston takes Freddie his glass of wine and snatches the bag from him.

“It’s lube,” Auston says, looking into the bag incredulously.

“The good kind,” Freddie says smiling sweetly as he sits down and starts cutting his steak.

“You got him lube?” Mo asks, trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous they both are.

“It’s the good kind,” Freddie says again and Mo only knows he’s trying to hold in a laugh because he’s been living with him for months. His stale face is truly first rate.

“I don’t like you,” Auston says. “Mo is my favorite.”

There was a time that a comment like that from any of them would have set everyone on edge. The fact that it doesn’t anymore, that they’re all secure enough to know that Auston is joking and that everyone is loved, makes Mo’s heart ache in a good way. 

“Let’s see if you feel the same way in a couple of hours, baby,” Freddie says smugly before eating his steak. 

~~~

Mo’s nervous even though he knows he doesn’t need to be. It’s Auston, and it’s Fred, and they both love him. He loves them. 

“How do you want to do this?” Auston asks and it only occurs to Mo then that they probably should have talked about this a little bit more. It’s complicated -- logistically. 

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed, Fours,” Freddie says as he pulls his own shirt off over his head. 

“It’s Mo’s birthday,” Auston says exasperatedly. “He gets to decide.”

“Mo wants you to ride him,” Freddie says, walking slowly toward Mo. “He wants you to sit on his dick and then he wants me to put my dick in you from behind so he can look at your face while you feel it.”

Mo’s breathing hard. And of course Fred’s thought about this. Of course he’s got it all planned. Of course he knows exactly how Mo wants it, knows that Mo would be too overwhelmed and embarrassed to say what he wants out loud.

Freddie finally arrives in front of Mo and kisses him dirty, sucking on Mo’s tongue. Mo moans into it, lost momentarily in the way Freddie’s lips feel against his, how hot his mouth is, how hard he is in his jeans. 

Fred breaks the kiss, pulling Mo’s bottom lip with his teeth and says, “Don’t you, Fours?”

Mo can’t think. He can’t do anything but nod. He vaguely registers Auston swearing as he starts shedding his clothes. 

“Yeah, that’s what you want,” Freddie says and he starts taking Mo’s clothes off for him, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders easily. 

It feels decadent being undressed like this. Like Fred is spoiling him for his birthday. Over Fred’s shoulder, Auston meets Mo’s gaze and starts making a show of taking his own clothes off. Mo always finds Auston incredibly hot, but he’s easily the least sexy person when he’s trying to be. 

Mo’s into it anyways.

Fred undoes the buttons on Mo’s jeans and says, “Take those off for me and then get on the bed, Fours.”

Mo does as he’s told, and then watches Freddie and Auston kiss while he settles himself against the pillows. They look so good together. Auston’s huge, but Freddie dwarfs him a little bit -- makes him look small and needy when he shoves up on his tiptoes to put his fingers in Freddie’s hair.

“You’re going to suck Mo’s dick while I open you up,” Freddie says, nipping lightly at Auston’s jaw.

Auston moans low in his throat, fingers still tangled in Freddie’s hair. Fred kisses him hard one more time and then slaps his butt lightly, turning him toward the bed and Mo.

“Hands and knees,” Freddie says as he goes over to grab the gift bag he’d given Auston earlier.

“So you want me on all _Fours_ ,” Auston says, crawling onto the bed and laughing at his own joke.

Mo laughs despite himself and then chokes a little when Freddie says, “You’re not funny. You should put a dick in your mouth so you do less talking.”

“Whatever,” Auston says, settling over Mo’s cock. “I’m hilarious.”

Mo starts to laugh again, but then Auston does put Mo’s dick in his mouth, and suddenly things aren’t so funny anymore.

“Christ,” Mo says, cupping gently at the back of Auston’s head. 

Auston doesn’t waste any time. He gets Mo’s dick wet and then goes for it, taking Mo as deep as he can and holding him in his throat for a few seconds before pulling off to breathe.

“Easy,” Fred says, settling on the bed behind Auston. “He’s going to come inside you so don’t get carried away up there.”

Mo groans thinking about Auston, hot and tight around him. 

Part of him still can’t believe this is happening. He knows Auston has enjoyed teasing him about getting to bring his porn fantasy to life, but he hasd no idea how much better the reality is. It’s not just some needy twink, it’s _Auston_ , who Mo is ridiculously attracted to and also crazy in love with. 

And it’s Freddie, who somehow knows every single one of Mo’s insecurities and finds a way to shore him up instead of tear him down.

Auston does what Fred asks him to -- starts teasing Mo -- licking his slit and barely sucking on the head of his cock to keep him on edge. He stops and lays his head on Mo’s thigh when Fred starts opening him up. Mo can’t see what’s happening, but he knows Auston’s has a hard time focusing on anything else when he’s getting fingered.

He’s panting, his hot breath ghosting over Mo’s dick and it’s a sweet kind of torture. Mo wishes he’d go back to sucking him, but this is good too. He can only see Auston’s profile, his mouth open and his eyes closed as Freddie opens him up.

Mo closes his eyes and listens to Auston breathing, runs his fingers through Auston’s soft hair and takes it all in, only opening his eyes when Fred says, “Okay, you’re ready for Mo’s cock.”

Auston makes this needy noise and scrambles up, straddling Mo and then dropping down to grind against him. The friction feels good, but he’s more than ready to start fucking Auston.

“You’re a tease,” Mo says, running his hand over Auston’s thigh.

“Please,” Auston snarks, rolling his eyes. “I’m a sure thing.”

Mo wants to point out that he can be, and definitely is, both, but Freddie’s there, tapping Auston’s hip, urging him up so Fred can wrap one of his huge hands around Mo’s cock. He’s got more lube in the palm of his hand and he strokes it over Mo, before guiding his cock to Auston’s hole.

Everything feels suspended for a moment. Fred rubs Mo’s cock head over Auston’s opening. Auston stayis suspended above him, thighs trembling, like he’s waiting for permission to sit on Mo’s dick. 

“Do it, Matts,” Fred says gently, his voice filled with soft affection.

Auston lowers himself down slowly until Mo’s fully inside him. They both breath heavily while Auston’s body adjusts and then Auston pushes up and sits back down again, tentatively at first, and then more enthusiastically once he finds a rhythm he likes. 

The room is cool but Mo feels hot and flushed. He digs his fingertips into Auston’s hips just for something to do, to make himself feel more connected, even though they’re already connected in the most intimate way two people can be. 

Mo’s nearly forgotten about Freddie, about the game plan, until Fred gets back on the bed behind Auston and unceremoniously pushes him forward. Auston puts his hands out on either side of Mo’s head and holds himself in place, bent over Mo so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes.

“You think you can take my fingers?” Freddie asks and Auston blinks slowly, takes a deep shaky breath and nods his head.

Mo knows it’s going to be a lot. He’s so tight around Mo already, that it seems sort of impossible that he wants to try and take more. 

“Come kiss me,” Mo says, sliding his hand from Auston’s hip up to the small of his back.

They kiss and Mo moves his hand to the back of Auston’s head, holding him in place, using his teeth to nip distractingly at Auston’s bottom lip, his chin, and then the lobe of his ear. 

Freddie works his fingers in alongside Mo’s cock. It’s… tight. Fred’s fingers feel good moving next to his dick, but it’s not the same as fucking. It’s less intense, more a tease of sensations than the solid build of friction that comes from fucking.

Mo can’t tell how many fingers Fred’s got in Auston, but Auston stops being distracted by the kissing and just collapses on top of Mo, panting against Mo’s neck in quick, heavy breaths.

“Talk to him,” Fred says and Mo wants to protest. He’s not good at this part. This is one of those areas where he’s so glad to have Freddie. He’s never known how to talk dirty in bed.

“I…” Mo says, trailing off lamely. He pets through Auston’s hair instead. He kisses his forehead and the side of his nose. 

Freddie sighs and says, “You’re doing so good, Auston.”

Auston kind of whimpers against Mo’s neck and oh. They really are about to make double penetration some romantic bullshit. Mo can totally handle that.

“Yeah, you are, Matts. You feel so good,” Mo says, wrapping his arms around Auston and pulling him closer while Fred works in another finger. “Fred and I are going to take such good care of you.”

Auston tips his head back far enough that Mo can get at his mouth again. It’s an awkward angle for kissing but Mo doesn’t care. He wants to be connected to Auston in every way he can be, to try and tell him how much he loves him without words.

They kiss and kiss. Occasionally Auston makes small noises against Mo’s lips when Freddie pushes his fingers in a little too roughly, he doesn’t stop kissing Mo to snark andt Freddie about it, so Mo figures he must be into it.

“I’m going to pull my fingers out so I can fuck you too,” Freddie says, breaking the warm silence that’s fallen over the room. 

Auston makes a pained noise when Freddie slides his fingers out. Mo can’t imagine what it feels like, so he pets Auston’s hair and clings to him while Fred starts slowly pushing inside sliding in alongside Mo’s cock.

“You okay?” Mo asks sliding his hand down Auston’s sweaty back. 

He doesn’t answer and he doesn’t move. He’s so still, his muscles tense and his ass like a vice around Mo’s dick and the barely there head of Freddie’s cock.

Fred leans over them and kisses across Auston’s shoulders. He takes one of Mo’s hands and lays it alongside Mo’s head, then presses one of Auston’s hands into it before covering them both with his own.

“We can stop if it’s too much,” Fred says gently, but he’s still pressing forward slowly as he talks, working his way in with small strokes.

Auston shakes his head slightly and says, “It doesn’t hurt it’s just--,” before breathing shakily against Mo.

“It’s a lot. I know,” Freddie says.

Fred’s fully inside Auston now and it feels insane. Mo can’t really move with Auston pinned against him and Freddie’s weight bearing down on both of them, but he doesn’t really need to either, because once Auston relaxes a little bit, Freddie starts to move with purpose.

It’s different from regular fucking, tighter and more intense, and it’s weird to have friction against his dick when he’s not even moving. Weird and incredible.

Mo tips Auston’s face up to him and there are tears at the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t look like he’s in pain. Mo kisses him and Auston kisses back.

“Hey, me too,” Freddie says, and for the first time since they started this he sounds breathless too.

Auston twists his neck to look back at Fred and Freddie kisses him over his shoulder. Fred’s fluffy hair tickles under Mo’s chin, but he’s mostly frustrated that they’re too close to him to really watch them kiss.

He also wishes Fred would start moving again. Auston keeps clenching around them and it’s a reminder every time of how much Mo wants to fuck and come. He’s feeling a little bit crazed. 

“It’s my birthday,” Mo reminds them and Fred huffs a small laugh, but he switches his attention to Mo and kisses him breathless. 

When they break apart, Fred pulls back and says, “Okay, Birthday Boy, let’s do this.”

Fred pulls out and pushes back in hard. Auston and Mo both groan in tandem. There’s not much for either of them to do but hold on and let Fred set the pace. Mo can thrust his hips a little but it doesn’t feel that much different than when Fred is thrusting by himself so Mo focuses on kissing Auston and just feeling it.

Mo’s orgasm sneaks up on him. One moment he’s kissing Auston, and Fred’s cock is moving against his _inside_ Auston. Everything is tight and sticky and hot between the three of them and suddenly, Mo feels his orgasm coming fast and hard.

“I’m going to--” Mo says in a moment of panic, because he doesn’t want this to be over yet, but it’s too late to stop it now. 

Freddie grinds in slow, and Auston makes this little breathy noise against Mo’s neck. Mo comes hard, pressing his heels into the mattress and pushing up into Auston as hard as he can.

“Fuck,” Freddie says, pulling out and sitting back on his heels.

Mo fucks into Auston through his orgasm. When he’s through the aftershocks Fred takes Auston by the hips and moves him up and off of Mo’s dick. He flops uselessly next to Mo. He’s still hard but his breath is coming fast like he’s already come and his eyes have that glazed post-orgasm look to them.

Freddie crawls between Auston’s spread thighs and slides back into him. Mo’s dick twitches one last time as he thinks about how Auston must feel with Mo’s come slicking Freddie’s way. Auston clings to Freddie’s shoulders but he turns his face toward Mo. 

Mo moves closer so he can kiss him and then asks, “You want to come, Aus?”

Auston nods and Mo kisses him again, first his lips, then his chin, and the corner of his eye where Mo tastes salt from Auston’s sweat and tears. He knows there’s lube somewhere but it feels like too much effort to find it when all he wants to do is get Auston’s dick in his hand. He spits in his palm and wraps his hand around Auston’s cock.

He’s so hard and the head of his dick is red, precome messy over his stomach. Mo’s mouth waters a little and he thinks about waiting for Fred to finish so he can suck Auston off, but Fred was right earlier when he said Mo likes to watch Auston feel it. He wants to be able to see his face when he comes and that’s easier with a handjob than a blowjob. 

Auston’s face barely registers Mo starting to jerk him and Mo worries, “I think we broke him.”

Fred’s breath is heavy. Mo can tell he’s close but he manages to say, “He’s squeezing my dick like a vice so I think he’s okay.”

Auston throws his arm across his face and fucking laughs. He just starts laughing and he doesn’t stop, which doesn’t alleviate Mo’s fear that they seriously broke him. Fred doesn’t seem concerned because he pushes in hard a couple more times and comes, his chest turning this beautiful rosy color.

He pulls out and Mo’s still mostly just holding Auston’s dick in his hand while Auston shakes with laughter.

“Get him off,” Fred says breathlessly. “That will probably shut him up.”

Mo does what he’s told and starts working Auston’s dick in earnest. Auston stops laughing and then arches off the bed when Freddie shoves two fingers inside him, giving him something to bear down on. 

It doesn’t take long after that. Mo watches the muscles in Auston’s stomach clench and then he comes messily over his abs and Mo’s hand. Fred fingers him through it and Mo reaches up to move Auston’s arm so he can see his face while he comes down.

When Fred’s fingers get to be too much stimulation, Auston half-heartedly bats at him. It’s so cute and so Auston that Fred and Mo smile at each other as Freddie gets off the bed to clean himself up. 

“Bring me a washcloth,” Auston says to Freddie’s retreating back and he flips them both off over his shoulder, but Mo knows he’s going to bring one for them both and he’ll probably even help clean Auston up because he’s a sucker. 

“Brat,” Mo says affectionately. 

Auston smiles at him and raises an eyebrow in what he probably thinks is a sexy way and which Mo actually does find sexy because he is also a sucker. He crawls his way up Auston’s body and lets Auston pull him down for a kiss. 

“Better than a Rolex?” Auston asks when they break apart.

Mo loves him. He absolutely adores him which is why says, “Your ass is definitely better than a watch.”

“Told you,” Auston says and pulls him down for another kiss.


End file.
